does anyone do x reader requests?
by Dead Inside part 2
Summary: Rawr
1. Silent's story

Hello, today I'm writing about a report about a little Cat-looking girl named Silent Death. Around the month of December a little girl died, at the age of twelve.. Later on the same week two girls and one boy died, on the same day of this girls' death was the same day that her brother, had died.  
It has been a while since someone has found the killer for all of these deaths now everyone wants to find out who did this. In that year was also when most deaths occured relating to Silent Death. Now that I am writing this I want to say how people have reported that they've heard meowing like a cat in pain outside their house. I for some weird reason can hear that right now and it's making me want to go insane. I now see a beautiful white cat outside of my window, she's looking at me, she won't move at all.. I must hurry, I fear that this may be the murder but how you might ask? Silent Death can disguise herself as a cat and this time she found me... give me the luck of this I may not finish this in time for more information, but I can see her watching me closely with red eyes...I'm going now...

"Today a girl died from a Cat-girl thing, investigators are looking for more information. A document has been published yesterday. Which relates to this Story:

Twelve year old Rose was pushed directly to the ground as she violently fell on her stomach. "That's what you get for trying to save Gray and Blossom you piece of shit!" Kate growled at Rose laughing. Gray and Blossom ran to Rose as soon as Kate left. "Oh, Rose we should get you to the nurse!" Blossom squeaked. "N-no..That w-would be pointless.." Rose replied weakly and got up.  
Gray looked at Rose and sighed. "You should stop trying to save us.." Rose growled and looked away. "Ok, I won't, if you want to get hurt that is.."  
Gray paused. "Ok you can!" "That's what I thought!" Rose smiled. Gray kissed Rose on the cheek making her blush. Blossom, Gray, and Rose walked home all talking about videogames. Rose walked inside of her house saying bye. Samantha hugged her sister and Arthur looked at Rose grabbed her hand and put her in his room. Arthur glared at her and took out his first-aid kit and treated her wounds without talking. Rose growled, "I'm fine Arthur!" Arthur didn't answer back. Rose stayed quiet for the rest of the time. After Arthur was done Rose ran to her room hoping her dad was there. She was sad when she didn't see him, so she ran to Samantha's room and cried in her sister's arms. Samantha knew that their dad would see her by now, but he was very far away in a forest.  
Claire watched her kids walking around , Arthur helping her cook food. Rose walked downstairs after crying, Samantha was downstairs as well with Rose watching Arthur and their mother. Rose looked at Holly, their German Shepherd, and then looked at the cat; Bear the white-haired Ragdoll. She petted Bear and waited for their food. Arthur announced that food was ready and everyone sat down at the table and ate the food they had on their plates. Rose ran up to her room after eating and sat on the bed looking at a poster of Death Note. Rose watched the ceiling as her eyes slowly closed.

**December 19, 2012 /Friday, Morning**  
Claire made breakfast and served her children. Rose didn't eat and went straight to grabbing Bear and taking him to her room. She watched Bear and petted him she fell asleep next to him, Bear lying down to her. Today there was no school, and many kids were outside playing in the snow. Rose woke up at twelve O'clock, took Bear out of her room and looked outside the window of her room.  
Arthur watched his sister, sadly. Samantha was in her room taking care of Holly, smiling. Soon it was seven O'clock and yet they were eating, Rose eating as well. They all gathered around sat on a couch and watched Underdog together. Samantha and Rose fell asleep at the same time, Arthur fell asleep last. 

**December 20, 2012 /Saturday, Afternoon**

Rose walked to the corner store with Arthur and saw an unmarked car and ran into the store they bought the things they needed and while Rose was paying Arthur walked outside, Rose walked outside and didn't see Arthur she ran and saw the unmarked car again, it was going to a house, she ran after it and after she saw the car park in a driveway she saw a man and Arthur walk in and as soon as she was about to go then the man appeared outside and he drove away. She ran inside and heard something in the basement she ran inside and saw Arthur all bloody, his neck had the most blood and rope tied around it, he had a cut across his stomach which made his intestines hang out of his body. Rose ran out, scared and ran across the street without thinking and got ran over.

The mysterious man was arrested, and was sentenced to a Death Trial. No one knew where Rose and Arthur were...


	2. request time

I was wondering if anyone could make me a Mello x me. My personalities: shy, anti-social, suicidal, and cuddly. My favorite food is: pocky and Chocolate Gender: Female (well duh) looks: brown hair, darker eyes


End file.
